Wikia Character Questionnaire part 2
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Oc Questionnaire Wikia Wikia Character Questionnaire part 2 41 Comments Edit Hyde without a Jekyll Hyde without a Jekyll @kcolled 3 years ago Hello everyone! I'm currently trying to finish up the character pages in the wikia. If you want to edit your own character pages go ahead if you want me to do them please answer the questionnaire below for each character you have. If you are unsure if you've filled this out for your character(s) or not here's a list of OCs who still need they're pages finished. --Mz. Hyde --John (Velius's other half) --Elder --Rei --Lady Jekyll --Dr. Helen Jekyll --Hela Hyde --Astrid If you know one of these characters well enough and their narrator hasn't responded then anyone is welcome to help build their page. I'm just trying to finish up roughing out the character pages for the wikia so the Stories have context. Thank you for all of your guys help! Also here's a link to the characters on the wikia: http://the-roleplaying-scie... What's your character's full name? What's your favorite quote from you're character? What does they look like and what's their personality like? What's their backstory before she came to the society? Do you have any pictures of them that you drew or found? Does they have any nicknames? What does they study at the society? Do they have jobs? What is their age? Are they human? Are they single, dating someone, or married? Anything else I should know about this character? Characters These are the characters that have appeared in TRPS. Feel free to replace pictures with more accurate drawings Recommend 2 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod • 3 years ago I want to do it, but I have plans for Mz. Hyde that would change her back story. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Well I can just put "Strangely Mysterious but alluring" in the biography section. I just want to have some basics I can fill in for most of the categories since Mz. Hyde is a super important character. 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago LOL. Okay! 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter • 3 years ago What's your character's full name? He's called Elder or, The Elder depending on who you ask. What's your favorite quote from you're character? He quotes everything and anything, so... I don't really have one. You can use this one, it was originally from Sarah Palin but I think it works for this guy. "We eat, therefore we hunt!" What do they look like and what's their personality like? His hair is often black, and either ruffled and shoulder length, or is styled into a fauxhawk. He wears a white top hat, a white collared shirt under a snug black vest and white jeans. Best not pay too close attention to his black, polished shoes. You might see their teeth. Personality, his brain is so addled he doesn't know what to make of himself. He merely knows that if he doesn't eat often enough, his entire body feels like it's being painfully dissolved in acid. He can't even think straight enough to form his own sentences, so he just quotes things he's seen, heard, or read in order to communicate. This includes entire verses of songs, which he sings when quoting them. What's their backstory before they came to the society? He hasn't quite arrived yet. As to his origin story, that's a secret. Do you have any pictures of them that you drew or found? I'm working on it! T^T Does they have any nicknames? Elder, or the Elder depending on who you ask. What do they study at the society? The loders' habits and patterns of behaviour. Do they have a job? No. Unless you count hunting for his meals in the London's night shrouded streets. What is their age? Unknown. Are they human? Not anymore. Are they single, dating someone, or married? That, is an excellent question. Anything else I should know about this character? He's not someone you should ever meet alone at night unless you plan on joining him for dinner. 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Thank you! I've got his page updated! 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (You're welcome and thank you! :D ) 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (Another question: Should I organize the Intro stories by timeline or character? Timeline is like how the Character side stories are and Character is how they are now.) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (I'd go with timeline. It would make it easier to keep track of who knows who, and who showed up when.) 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (Will do! Thank you!) 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (Alright Intros are done. If you could look at it make sure it makes since that would be great. Also I'm hoping that once you're done putting in the older story lines we can number them off. Inbetween chapters 3 and 4 of story 1) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (I will once I get home, I've still got to check in at the dollar store to make sure they know I'm still looking to work there. *Since. Yeah, the numbering thing'll get done.) 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (I do hope the dollar store is treating you well! you! And there's no rust on putting in the old stories, it's not like they're going anywhere! :) ) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (I'm sure it will once they hire me! :D time! True, thank you for being so patient on that. :) ) 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (I have no doubt that they'll hire you! You've got a lot to work through so take your time! I'll try to keep it updated with the current stuff and I'll try to work my way backwards as well.) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (Thanks. Sorry if I'm not as active here over the next week, I've hit a creative dry spell after I didn't make the comic deadline. I can't seem to draw or think as creatively, so I'm gonna take some quiet time to recuperate and figure some stuff out. I'll still show up for Monday, don't worry. Also, whoes turn was it for the journal this week?) 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (Don't worry about it, we've all be there at some time. I hope your recuperation goes well and I'll see you tomorrow. As for journal I'm not 100% sure. I did this weeks so we can ask around and see who's up for doing it this weeks.) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (Thanks for being so understanding. I've got a prewritten entry if no one is available 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (You've been a huge help with the wikia so far, so take your time! Well Starry Eyed is still gone as well as Helen. Who else was in the pre story group?) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago • edited (I'm glad I could be of help! I think that was it. Did Elaina have an interest in joining, or am I miss remembering something?) 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (I don't think so. side note: Spectrum Chaser. I know she's Elaina's friend and we have 2 discussions about her but she only appeared in one and that was for one RP. Should I include her in the stories and character lists?) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (Hm. With half the members being absent, I guess it's my turn! ask Elaina if Spectrum is planning on coming back before making that call. If she is, then we can see about incorporating her info to the wiki. {Or we could end up with a new category for temp/ex characters and put her stuff there. What do you think?}) 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (Cool! I can't wait to see what you come up with! sounds like a good idea! We can do it tomorrow during the update since we know she'll be on then. {That's a brilliant idea! We got so many people during headcount and other characters who only appear once or twice that would definitely help! Should we have a temp/ex character story section too?}) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (I'll make sure I'm awake in time! XD :3 She tends to be on a bit after the early-bird wave. {Thank You! I thought it would be a good thing to have since I'm sure some narrators are going to want to change their rolls eventually. The first official temp character was actually a tentacle that spoke French and Spanish. :T You could probably ask Mz. Hyde or the Maddame about it, since they were actually involved in that anecdote. I was just a spectator. Like, while Elder is a long-game character, I don't expect him to stick around forever. His story continues elsewhere. *mischievous narrator noises*}) 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago ( Yay! XD catch her then! {Absolutely! I remember hearing about that tentacle, though I haven't had time to make it to it's story yet. So I'm thinking we have temp characters which only pop up in 1 or 2 stories and haven't appeared in like the last 6 months. And when a character dies or leaves permanently we can just put a deceased thing on their info box. Elsewhere? *eyes you suspiciously!*}) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (We certainly will! {Did you want to know how to make the text blue?} That sounds good, let's do that. >:3 Are you asking me for more information? Because I will tell you what happens to cause him to leave the society and his revenge behind. That is, if you really want to know.) 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (read it somewhere but I forgot how. :P} Awesome! Once we work backwards a bit more and encounter more temp characters we can set up the category under characters AH!! *plugs ears* LALALAL I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!! NO SPOILERS ALOUD!!! LALALA!!! D: ) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (the same as the italics or bold, but put an 'a' where the i or b would go.} Sounds like a plan! *unplugs your ears* If you don't want to know, I won't tell you. Just know that something does happen, eventually... someday... I actually have no idea when, but I'm planning on putting it off for as long as possible.) 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago • edited (cool! let me try that. Ok good news it worked bad news everything is blue...let me fix that...ok! good as new!} oh ok! well I'm going to crash now since I've got to get up early tomorrow for the update! See you then! :D ) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (See you tomorrow! :D ) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (Ok, just looked over the wiki. Why are Time of Death and The Power of Absinthe in separate categories? Time of Death is canon, isn't it? So far as I could tell the Collision story miraculously didn't have any contradictions. :\ The introduction stories look good. Did you want me to add Catt's official introduction there, or have it as a main story event? It was kind of the first time Hen and the Madame appeared too. to mention the exposition on Time Creases, Space Folds and the hazard of a Paradox Cascade.) 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (Yah I just started on that sequence so it's still a bit jumbled from other story uploads by people. I'll get right on that though thank you! I'm actually having 2 problems at the moment. On the Catt and Not-Allison discussion we both go inside "Hyde without a Jekyll *She nods and goes back to picking up ice cream and organs.* I'm sure all of these-- *Police sirens echo through the street as the approach the accident.* THE POLICE ARE HERE!!! *She grabs an arm full of organs and then runs into the society.* Catt Hatter *Catt grabbed her hatt and carried it indoors before climbing inside to join her friend.* Hyde without a Jekyll *inside she sees the girl peering out the window watching the less...socially acceptable lodgers flood in.*" And then later in the Hen and Catt story at the very end we've got this: "Catt Hatter *An unseen weight kept Catt's voice low and she sighed.* If you say so. *She walked over and picked up her hatt. With recent events weighing on her mind, she had completely failed to notice that her eyes and speech were functioning normally. No lazy eye, and no stammering. She turned to go inside as distant sirens heralded the coming of the authorities.*" So I'm not entirely sure how to fix this mess. Also I'm unsure of what to do with the Elaina and Hen bit and Nex's one comment on the hen story line. I think they can be included but I'm not entirely sure how. Also Here's the order I think this will be in: 1) Not-Allison and Elaina 2) Not-Allison and Solja 3) Rose and Elaina 4) Rose and Not-Allison 5) Catt and Mz. Hyde 6) Hen arc And we can just cut out that part in the Catt and Not-Allison story with the cops and stick it at the end of the Hen arc? Also combind the Rose arcs and the first two Not-Allison arcs? What do you think? see more 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago ( If you follow Catt's narration sequentially, all the stories sort of happen at the same time. It starts with Mz. Hyde's, then Hen's and Allison's. They would all be chopped into smaller bits. When I said Catt caried her hatt into the Society after Allison and during the viable organ delivery trips with Hen, then climbed inside. I meant she climbed inside the hatt the last time, where Mz. Hyde was still munching on Klondike Bars. ...Did that make sense?) 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago • edited (Now it does! I'll go ahead and adjust the story for it! Also doesn't that mean that Allison's goes before Mz. Hyde's?) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (Allison's happens while Catt is carying the viable organs to Hen, on her way back and forth. As in, she carries some organs from the hatt, pauses to talk to Allison, gives the organs to Hen, and talks to Allison again on her way back to grab more organs. See? grief continuity is difficult!) 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (umm.... *reads over stories* um...*trying to piece it together* AGH!! *brain explodes* Ok this is very confusing...I've got all the dialog put into the wikia so if you just want to copy and paste it so that the continuity flows right that would be wonderful. I'm trying to put it together but lines like "Catt Hatter: *Having already collected her prize Catt just watched, smiling from atop her perch.*" keep throwing me off. I'm really worried that I'm doing it wrong so if you could go fix it that would be fantastic!) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (Sorry! DX They Catt/Mz. Hyde line starts before the others and also ends after the others too. It would take some extra narration for all of the stories to be told in one line. All of them were happening at the same time, weaving back and forth between the characters and ending with the conclusion of the Mz. Hyde storyline. My order would be Hen, Not-Allison, then Mz. Hyde.) 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago ( XP You seem to know the order better than I can understand it. I wish you luck and turn the story line over to you. Also I'm sticking Dreamer's return at the end of it, if that's cool with you?) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (You did admirably soldier, stand down. *Straightens hat.* I got this. I'm cool with that!) 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (Thank you! *collapses into puddle of defeat* Ok!) 1 •Share › − Avatar SoljaGold • 3 years ago There are still some things unknown about Solja and Asphere, I will write it in their wikia page when the time comes. 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll SoljaGold • 3 years ago Awesome! I can't wait to see them come up in the story line! •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy